


Scent of Naruto

by candlexxx



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Slight Dom/Sub
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlexxx/pseuds/candlexxx
Summary: 七代目鸣人x暗部佐助





	Scent of Naruto

休息日，空无一人的火影室里，一道裂缝凭空劈开，高挑修长的身影自虚空中脱出。来人脸上覆着花纹奇诡的面具，黑色布料自指尖裹至小臂，他吁了口气，扯开罩着身体的长披风，一身清爽干练的暗部制服，裸露的右臂上艳红的火焰纹身格外显眼。  
“不在吗？”他自如地走近七代目火影的办公桌，随手翻看摊在桌面的没有批阅完的文件，像是想起了什么似的，来人取下面具，露出一张端丽秀致的脸。  
这张脸曾经出现在五大国的通缉名单上，作为强大的万花筒写轮眼持有者，被打上“S级叛忍”的红标。如今四战结束已有几年，当初的四战英雄之一，漩涡鸣人，已经如他儿时所愿成为了第七代火影，另一位争议颇多的曾经的叛忍宇智波佐助，则是作为火影的贴身暗部，与挚友相互扶持——某种意义上来讲，像是木叶的另一位影。  
说是挚友，也许不太恰当。  
这次完成的任务挺麻烦，佐助已经有快一个月没跟鸣人见面，进到满是鸣人气息的火影室，佐助心情好了不少，他窝进火影的座椅，将搭在椅背上的御神袍扯过来盖在身上。那火影袍干干净净，佐助不由自主地想起鸣人披着它意气风发的模样——好看的金发在阳光下格外耀眼，眼睛蓝得透亮，明明正站在众人跟前，还偷瞄在暗处待命的自己，那眼神温柔深情，直叫人想溺死在里面。他将脸埋进火影袍，深深地吸了一口气。呼吸间充斥着鸣人的味道，勾得佐助心里发痒，曾经在这里发生过的让人脸红耳热的激烈性事一件件闯进他的大脑。佐助的呼吸变得急促，抱着火影袍难耐地蹭了蹭。  
鸣人不在的时候，火影室设置了结界，除了他们两人，没人能进的来。  
这个事实像是压倒冷漠伪装的最后一根稻草，佐助顺从了心里那股蠢蠢欲动，被引诱般地取下了制服上的护具，黑色的紧身衣勾勒出美好的身体曲线，胸口两枚突起格外显眼——那两颗奶头被火影先生照顾得太好，以至于一经情动，便敏感地挺立起来。  
虽然对性事已经很熟练了，佐助仍是不擅长面对自己的欲望，他攥着火影袍犹豫不已。在鸣人的办公室被他的衣服勾引到发情实在不成体统，只是事实如此，佐助无法忽视久违地接近鸣人而引起的身体躁动，只是坐在他的座椅上，抱着他的火影袍，佐助已经莫名情动，半勃的性器被裤裆勒得发疼，习惯鸣人进入的后穴也饥渴地瑟缩着，身体深处甚至开始淌出淫液。他夹紧双腿，不自觉地在鸣人的办公椅上细弱地扭腰。四周无人，也不会有那个讨人嫌的火影啰啰嗦嗦地告诉佐助他到底有多骚，他松开了最后一根弦，表面的冰雪悄然融化，脸上爬满红潮，眼睫半阖着，眉目之间春情荡漾，那张红润的小嘴微微张开，抿住了七代目的衣袍。  
鬼迷心窍般，佐助蹬掉了下身的衣装，只剩下薄薄的内裤挂在腿上，漂亮的手指握住挺立的性器缓慢安抚。他闭着眼，睫毛颤颤的，仿佛这样就看不见自己正在做的荒唐事，只是抚慰前端根本解不了身体的渴望，佐助将火影袍压在性器上，粗糙的布料磨得有些疼，他就着鸣人的衣服忍不住幻想，是那只缠着绷带的手在给他手淫。鸣人总是要毛躁一些，动作也更快，他加快了速度，但不满足感渐渐放大。只有前面……只有前面怎么够呢？习惯被填满的后穴一开一合，泌出点点欲液，渴望着什么粗大灼热的东西插入。  
鸣人的查克拉还在很远的地方，佐助猜想他大概不会很快回来，绝对不会有第二个人会看见，这样的想法给他安全感。平日里一副性冷淡模样的人偷偷摸摸地探到下身，两根葱白的手指大胆地揉了揉饥渴的穴口。  
“只有我能碰那里哦，佐助。”  
一个声音突兀地出现在意识里，佐助猛地一惊，瞪大了眼惶然四顾。四下无人，佐助意识到这只是鸣人在往日的性事里最爱说的话，他下意识地就听进去，记牢了。佐助很享受鸣人充满控制欲的话语和强制性的动作，也乐得顺从——被鸣人渴望，占有，笃爱的感觉，他很喜欢。鸣人埋在他体内顶弄时，话语里满满都是平日里被理智压制的占有欲，虽然嘴上从来都是反驳，佐助实际上非常愿意遵从那些不讲道理的命令。  
更何况，作为火影的贴身暗部，佐助本就应该完全服从鸣人的任何指令，只是两人关系如此，鸣人并未对他多作限制。  
鸣人说过了，只有他可以碰的。佐助这样想着停下手，他很苦恼，身体难耐地扭动，他真的很想找个什么东西插进敏感饥渴的后穴，手指已经摸到温软的穴口，下一秒便触电般地弹开。他低声自言自语：“是鸣人的东西……我不可以……”佐助蹭着火影袍，盘算着到底该如何自我满足。  
那人仿佛灵机一动，攥起火影袍的衣角向穴口摁去。“那就……用鸣人的衣服来触碰吧。”他喃喃说道。火影袍略往下滑了一点，佐助瞳孔微微收缩，反应极快地咬住了领口处，他双腿折起来整个人都缩在火影袍下面，口里含着上端，右手捏着下端的布料在敏感的穴口磨了磨，直直地捅了进去。  
袍子布料很是粗糙，娇嫩的穴肉被摩擦着撩起阵阵快感，低低的呻吟从佐助衔着衣袍的唇缝中逸出，他全然忘了自己还是在鸣人的办公室里，手指顶着火影袍在温软的后穴里抽插起来，搅出啧啧水声。被鸣人的气息侵占的满足感让他兴奋不已，前端的性器完全勃起了，在空气中颤抖。  
“啊啊……”裹着御神袍的手指顶到了后穴里那块敏感的软肉，强烈的快感让佐助意识不清，他毫无自觉地低声呻吟，渐渐攀上顶点。  
“不准自己偷偷射啊。”  
鸣人的命令在他意识里响起，佐助全身剧烈地抖动一瞬，即将射出的性器明明没受任何压迫，却像是被人掐住了精口一般又涨又堵。佐助自虐般地将腿分到最开，将腿别上座椅两边的扶手，下体像花朵盛开般绽放在御神袍下，渴望着唯一之人的采撷。限制他高潮的把戏鸣人很爱玩，以至于现在没了鸣人的允许，被调教充分的身体根本无法自己射出。  
“混账吊车尾……呜……”佐助将御神袍紧紧贴在胸前，想起了鸣人的面容。那人发现佐助竟然自发地服从了性事里他撒娇一般不讲理的命令以后，满脸得意，甚至整晚整晚地不让佐助释放，直到最后佐助崩溃地请求。“为了你身体好嘛。”那吊车尾还振振有词。佐助回想起来，一半忿忿不平，一半隐秘地快乐——鸣人为了逼他求饶什么花招都玩过，那可不止鸣人一个人爽，虽然佐助一开始总是很抗拒，那也只是面皮薄而已。  
可是现在鸣人还没回来，佐助已经快崩溃了，久而未见，他没想到自己对鸣人的思念竟然已经到了这种地步。不满足与无法释放的胀痛让他精神恍惚，黏黏糊糊地对着不知何处的恋人请求：“想……啊……鸣人……呜嗯……快帮帮我……”  
“怎么帮？”  
佐助一惊，这次却不再是意识里的回响，门被“哐当”一声关掉，下一秒恋人高大的身躯拢住了他。鸣人双手撑在扶手上，蓝色的虹膜被欲火烧得深沉，他只是感受到佐助在火影室等他便快快赶回来了，没想到打开门看到的是这副光景。  
欲望上头的佐助还没回过神来，怔楞地盯着面无表情的七代目，口里是不由自主泄露的心声：“想射……”  
鸣人拨开被佐助紧紧拥住的御神袍，俯下身给了佐助一个深吻。他舔开恋人红润的唇，舌尖扫过上下齿列，缠住佐助的舌交换津液。还在迷茫中被吻住的佐助呼吸不能，唇齿间溢出破碎的呻吟，他呜咽着推搡鸣人的胸膛，积压的快感让他接近崩溃，此时鸣人放开了他被吻到红肿的唇，蜻蜓点水般地碰了碰佐助布满红晕的脸：“射吧。”  
“啊啊啊……呜……鸣人……”短短的音节像打开了什么开关，佐助紧紧攥着鸣人的衣襟，挺着腰剧烈颤抖，湿漉漉的眼中浮现出红底勾玉，挺立的性器晃了晃，白浊的精液射了鸣人一身。  
“自己玩都能这么舒服吗？”鸣人抹了一把溅到脸上的浊液，调笑道，“真想不到，佐助就这样都能高潮呢。”他仔仔细细地擦掉佐助瘫软性器上的精液，将手指塞进佐助湿热的口腔里搅弄：“尝尝自己的味道吧我说？”  
佐助斜着一双漂亮的眼睛看他，眼尾被情欲勾起一抹嫣红，任由鸣人的手指调戏自己的舌头，一副任他玩弄的虚弱样子，说出来的话却完全相反：“混账吊车尾……快拿出去……”  
“又来了，”鸣人心知肚明，“明明就很开心，你看这里。”  
他另一只手隔着紧身衣拨弄佐助挺立的乳头：“超兴奋地站起来了哦。”  
佐助合上牙关轻轻咬了一口鸣人的手指：“别碰我，手拿开。”  
鸣人挑挑眉，刚才的触感像被奶猫啃了一口似的，撩得人心痒，他知道佐助这是为刚才的事难为情，也不再逼迫他，而是换了一种方式：“我不碰你，佐助像刚才一样，自己碰自己好不好？”  
他放过佐助的唇舌，转而揉弄起佐助胸前两点：“这两个奶头看上去很想被摸摸的样子，佐助自己揉给我看好吗？”  
“不要……才不想被摸……”佐助捏住鸣人的手，却不自觉地享受起了乳尖传来的舒爽，一时间竟分不出他到底想挥开那作乱的手，还是想要被揉得更用力一点。  
鸣人撇嘴，好像很失落的样子：“好吧，我拿开了。”  
给他快乐的手离开了身体，佐助用剩余不多的理智才克制住自己不追着那手指送上奶头。那双黑眼睛却没藏住渴求与埋怨，委委屈屈地看着好整以暇的鸣人。  
“难受的话，自己揉吧，”鸣人偏偏脑袋，毫不心软地命令道，“揉给我看。”  
佐助最受不了鸣人在性事里这样直接果断的命令，他完全压不住服从的心思，尽管是一脸不情愿的表情，他没有犹豫地缓慢将紧身衣掀起来露出漂亮的身体，两边奶头早就充血挺立，果实一般缀在奶白色的胸膛上。  
两指夹住了右边乳首，学着恋人曾经做过的那样轻巧捻动，可触感完全不一样，他回忆着，鸣人好像还更用力一些。佐助重重地揉搓一下娇嫩的乳尖，过电般的快感从右乳传到大脑，他别过头似是想要躲避，却完全避让不开。只是独臂确实格外不方便，一边被满足另一边被冷落的温差使佐助格外难受，他转过头来望着鸣人，羞耻心让他无法说出心愿，只是含情带媚地诱惑，水光潋滟的黑眼睛像是在勾引鸣人的蹂躏。  
“好吧……败给你了。”鸣人无奈地叹了口气，含住了佐助安慰不到的奶头，粗糙的舌苔来回摩擦，酥麻的刺激使佐助头脑发昏，他下意识地大力揉捏另一边胸口。鸣人一边舔弄，一边扣住了佐助白嫩的臀部，股沟已经被泌出的淫水浸湿，鸣人顺着缝隙摸进去揉弄敏感的穴口。  
上下敏感点被同时照顾，佐助兴奋极了，已经射过一次的性器再次翘起，抵在鸣人小腹楚楚可怜地淌着清液。金灿灿的脑袋埋在佐助胸口边咬边口齿不清的说：“佐助怎么这么敏感，又想射了吗？”  
脆弱的奶头被犬齿轻轻啃咬，细微痛感放大后几乎让佐助头脑麻痹，欲望被堵塞的胀痛再次袭击了他，搭在扶手上的两条长腿痉挛般地颤抖，刚才还苦苦保留的矜持荡然无存，他揪着鸣人的头发断续呻吟，支支吾吾地叫着恋人的名字：“鸣人……唔嗯……要……”  
“求人的态度诚恳一点啊？”鸣人下巴搁在他胸口，仰头看她，笑得意味深长，“佐助又是偷吃又是作弊诱惑我，我超不爽的哦。”  
“你好烦啊大白痴……”佐助躲开鸣人极具侵略性的眼神，声音低弱地请求：“求你……求你让我……射出来……”  
佐助难得的低头让鸣人获得了极大的心理满足，揉弄穴口的手指猛地插了进去，直奔那熟悉的敏感点而去，同一时间鸣人低声说道：“射出来，佐助。”  
这次的精水比上次稀薄，释放完后，佐助脱力地躺在座椅上大口喘息。鸣人的手指插在后穴里精准凶狠地顶弄佐助的敏感点，尚在不应期的佐助被剧烈的快感搞得痛苦不已，他拼命摇头想要摆脱，那手指却一次又一次地将他送上顶点。佐助双腿大开，垂在扶手两侧，整个人像被使用过的布偶似的软倒在椅背上，汗湿的刘海散落下来遮住了艳丽的面容，红肿的嘴中只吐得出娇媚的呻吟。独臂上那端正的火焰纹身在这样的佐助身上显得格外情色，鸣人抚弄着那红艳艳的符号，很轻快地说：“佐助真是越来越听话了，好喜欢。”  
听到这话，被快感折磨到崩溃的人抬手勾住鸣人的颈项，喘着气要求：“再说一遍，我想听。”  
“说什么？”鸣人一愣。  
佐助含住鸣人的鼻尖亲热地舔吻：“说……喜欢，我要听。”  
“……我受不了了，佐助你犯规。”被佐助撒娇般的要求砸懵了头，鸣人抬起他两条腿，握着已经兴奋得不行的性器直愣愣地闯了进去，他摁着佐助的身体用力操干，一下一下顶弄穴心，每操一次，便在佐助耳边说一句：“喜欢……你，我最喜欢佐助了。”灼热的呼吸喷红了佐助圆润的耳垂，被恋人一边占有，一边吐露爱语，佐助的身体与思念之情都得到了满足，他紧紧地抱住恋人宽阔的脊背，将头埋进鸣人的肩窝里悄悄微笑。  
好开心。佐助几乎飘飘然。鸣人大力冲撞他的身体，小穴的痒意完全被照顾到，心里像放了一只膨胀的气球，难得松口的佐助几乎尖叫出声，全然忘记了时间地点：“好爽……呜……鸣人…啊啊啊…想要你……给我……想要……”一缕银丝从合不拢的唇间溢出，情欲冲垮了佐助所有自制力，无意识探出口中的小舌在空气中颤抖，三枚勾玉在眼底灼灼盛开。  
鸣人箍住身下人扭动的腰肢，克制不住将恋人完完全全地占有吃干抹净的冲动，佐助难得完全对他打开身心，将心里的爱意通通拿给他看。这样山巅冰雪一样的人，在自己怀里软成一池春水，鸣人多日来的佐助不足终于被治愈，他抵着小穴里最致命的那点，将这一个月存下来的量都射了进去。  
“啊啊……”连喘息都变得无力，佐助攀在鸣人身上无助地呻吟，小腹被射到鼓起来，黑色紧身衣上四处是白色精液，没被准许的前端还挺翘着，起伏的胸口上乳头红肿，脸上发丝凌乱，整个人糟糕透了。  
“真乖，”鸣人满意地欣赏身下的美景，甚至使坏撸了一把那根颤巍巍的性器，“我还存着不少呢，为了佐助的身体健康，先忍着不射吧。”  
“我啊，这一个月想着佐助就欲火焚身呢。”七代目将人一把抱起，欲液自穴口淅沥沥地流了满地，“今天火影楼什么人也没有，我们继续吧？”  
“随你……”佐助将头埋在他颈侧，“随你喜欢。”


End file.
